


Filthy Animal

by TaraTyler



Series: Trimberly Shots [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Filthy Animal

Nobody was as excited for the holidays as Jason and Kim. Trini seemed slightly more moody than usual, Zack was occupied with taking care of his mother and Billy was doing… Billy things. Kim was concerned about her friends, and when she brought those concerns to Jason, he had suggested a Christmas get-together since that's what they all celebrated (though they weren’t all necessarily from Christian families). Jason had cut down a tree from nearby in the gorge and hauled it into the ship for Kim to decorate. She nicked lights from her parents and bought cheap ornaments, tinsel and other decorations from the nearby dollar store.

Kim wanted the gathering to be special for her friends. The year had been hard for all of them; personally and as the Rangers. She and Jason were very proud of their little family as well as the year’s accomplishments. Jason had come out to his father, Kim had come out to herself and the Rangers, and Zack had started to actually attend his classes. All of those things deserved celebrating.

She barely finished the tree before the others arrived.

“So what all have you been getting up to down here?” Trini asked as she and Zack came into the ship’s common area.

“Oh, Kim, it looks so good!” Zack called, his face lighting up in a way none of them had seen in months.

“You cleaned the place up well, Pinky.” Trini said, in what for her, amounted to a compliment, She knew Kim hated the nickname, but she used it constantly anyway.

“It is very dressed up, Kim. You must have worked hard. I like it. You did well with the tree as well, Jason.” Billy said, following them in.

“Thank you all; presents go under the tree and food goes on the table. I think Jay and I have taken care of everything else. You all look quite lovely cleaned up, don’t you?”

Everyone had donned their best clothes. Zack was in a black suit with no tie, Jason was in a fitted white shirt and bright red tie while the girls were in dresses. Trini had on sneakers with hers, but no one cared. Kim’s pink sari was in a floral print, her hair loose framing her face.

Everyone followed her instructions and began to mill about. Kim couldn’t help but notice the happy look on Jason’s face as Billy tucked himself under Jason’s arm. They were absolutely adorable.

“I’m so glad they’re happy together.” Trini said as she came up beside of Kim with two glasses of punch in hand; passing one to Kim casually.

“They’re quite cute, actually.” Kim said with a giggle. “I’ve been very impressed with how their parents have handled it. I think Billy’s mom has really helped with Mr.Scott.”

“Mine could take notes if they bothered to.” Trini scoffed. “I’d stay here all of the time if Alpha-5 would let me.”

“This is a celebration, people!” Jason announced. “Let’s dance or something! Quit moping around.” He turned to Billy with a flourish. “May I have this dance, sir?”

“Of course you can, Jason. You don’t have to call me sir, though.” Billy replied, taking his hand as Jason turned on the music and led his boyfriend to the middle of the room.”

“Ladies! Look up!” Zack bellowed from across the room as he tried to convince Alpha-5 to dance with him by dragging the poor guy around in circles with him.

Kim realized too late exactly where she and Trini were standing. She had hung the decorations herself and should have realized. Kim had debated whether or not they needed any mistletoe but decided it would be nice for the boys’ sake. Trini glanced up and back to Kim, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

“Well, it is tradition, isn’t it? Might be bad luck or something not to.” Kim said sheepishly.

“I think you’re right.” Trini replied, shuffling her feet in place.

Kim placed one hand gently on Trini’s lower back and the other spread over the smaller girl’s cheek. She made sure to give Trini plenty of time and space to back away if she wanted. Her lips softly covered Trini’s as the little Latina matched her movement for movement. They were adrift in their own little world until the sounds of applause from the rest of their party broke in.

Kim met Trini’s eyes when they broke apart and shrugged with a grin. Together, they turned to face the others. Kim bowed at the waist with a dramatic sweep of her arm. Trini laughed aloud and followed suit.

“Merry Christmas, you filthy animals!” Trini yelled to the others before dragging Kim to dance.


End file.
